criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Johndoe-m9/Super Moves, Part 4
S.T.A.T.U.S Q.U.O and Unkrich Guardians (a team separate from the Unkrich Protection Service): Kevin Ripley -(Bravo Team) Semi-Super Move: Flanking Fire (Kevin calls in Bravo Team to fire at the opponent in six directions, him included. Kevin then shoots a grenade out his assault rifle, exploding the opponent) -(Bravo Team) Super Move: Sky Shooting (Kevin throws a flashbang that stuns the opponent, giving him time to call a helicopter. After it comes by, the helicopter fires its weaponry at the opponent while Kevin climbs up the ladder to see and shoot them. Kevin starts swinging the ladder until the helicopter shoots missiles at the enemy. Kevin jumps on one and immediately jumps off when they hit the opponent before stomping on their chest) -(Successor) Semi-Super Move: The Fallen Hero (Kevin furiously strikes the opponent multiple times with his meteorite sword before delivering a powerful slash to their arm, literally disarming them (preventing them to use normal or special attacks) until they try to recover their arm) -(Successor) Super Move: To The Beginning (Kevin switches his pistol magazine for a new one, but this one has a bullet made out of blue and purple temporal-spatial energy. Kevin then shoots his head with the bullet, destroying the gun and blowing up part of his head. However, his head isn’t actually destroyed, but reveals a blue and purple entity glowing gold and white manifesting inside of Kevin while parts of his head are actually a shell made from Kevin’s negative traits (shown as red blood and flesh) and dead skin cells (including the wounds). The entity comes out of Kevin and reveals itself, Overture) -(Overture) Semi-Super Move: Return to Zero (The opponent tries to attack Kevin, only to find their actions and movements reversing to where they begin to attack. Multiple versions of them appear from the power while Overture creates a beam of light that pierces through them, sending the opponent flying) -(Overture) Super Move: 裏切り者のレクイエム (Kevin has Overture use its power to suddenly place the opponent in a familiar threatening pose, saying, “Kevin Ripley. I won’t even give you the chance to regret your own death!” However, the opponent is actually saying this against their will unintentionally and is stunned and fearfully confused of what’s going on before realizing they are cornered by their opponents. Both Kevin and Overture then declare that the opponent will never reach truth before flying forward, with Overture performing an infinite barrage of punches at the opponent at immeasurable speeds, which is shown in several angles, before throwing one final punch that sends the opponent flying and leaving behind a great amount of blood) John Doe -Semi-Super Move: An Everlasting Story (John Doe unloads his Glock 17 at the opponent before rushing at them with a combo of fluid and powerful strikes. He also telekinetically grabs a sword for more quicker and agile strikes) -Super Move: I Am j'O'''h'N''' do'E' (John Doe flies at the opponent with a powerful strike, sending them flying causing rain and falling computer code to appear everywhere in the area. With his powers, John Doe flies at the opponent and attacks them more with powerful strikes while telekinetically dragging them to him. John Doe then phases his hand into the opponent’s brain and makes them violently overheat and explode due to him overriding their “coding”) Scott McFleetwood -Semi-Super Move: Tell That To The Tactical Team (Scott calls his team to give out an all-out assault on the opponent: Chining siccing fast drones at them, Roger firing a machine gun at them, Sponge charging at them straightforwardly, Song assaulting them with holographic versions of herself, and Whitney and Scott driving a Humvee, with the latter shooting a UV gun at the opponent to stun and burn them) -Super Move: Meet My Mickey Mouse March (Scott shoots his flare gun at the opponent and sends them high enough for an army of men to see. Scott introduces the opponent to his “Mickey Mouse March”, which are a swarm of soldiers stampeding the opponent while continuously marching. At the end of the march, opponent is stomped into black by Scott) Doug Peterson -Semi-Super Move: I've covered wars, you know? (Doug smirks in pride and snaps his camera at the opponent. He then dashes at them with a shopping cart, having them fall into it, and sends them to a group of zombies that maul their prey) -Super Move: Wooo! Check this thing out! (Doug has an Exo-Suit drop down onto the opponent before donning it. Using the redstone vial he has, Doug upgrades his Exo-Suit into a mech suit, which automatically begin stomping and slamming the opponent around, firing its machine guns at them, launching missiles up in the air that explode near the opponent upon impact, and bursting a giant laser that obliterates them) Troy Reyes -Semi-Super Move: BEEP BEEP! Pizza Time! (Troy makes a mock pizza delivery for the opponent and throws a pizza at their face, burning it, before throwing two shaken root beer cans that explode on the opponent, knocking them down) -Super Move: Speedy Delivery (Troy, still content as ever, lunges at the opponent and gives them a jet pack, which sends them flying to a desert while Troy runs in curves and loops at the speed of light, giving quips and taunts to the suffering opponent. He then jumps on the opponent and sends them into a wall, causing the jetpack to explode while Troy runs away from the explosion) Brandon Ashley -Semi-Super Move: B-25 (Ashley reveals a submachine gun she refers as the “B-25” and uses it to fire 25 rounds at the opponent. During the bullets’ trail to the opponent, they gather up small pieces and scraps of metal too large for the opponent to dodge. The bullets then pierce through the enemy’s chest before the metal a lot of their bones) -Super Move: Satellite Gun (Ashley slashes the opponent’s neck with her knife and gets a package, which contains a satellite gun designed to summon a laser. Ashley aims the gun behind the opponent’s feet and distracts them with her combative reflexes before pushing them into the marked place where the satellite is aiming for. In space, the satellite fires a deadly laser that annihilates the opponent while Ashley drops her weapon victoriously) Sasha Briggs -Semi-Super Move: Get your feet up, soldier! (Sasha fires a rocket at the enemy’s feet, sending them flying up into the air. She then increases the gravity of the enemy and unpins and throws a frag grenade, which the opponent falls down into and is blown up by the explosion) -Super Move: Full Metal Jacket (Sasha fires her assault rifle at the opponent and launches herself up with her rocket launcher, where several paratroopers come to her aid. Sasha decreases her gravity, and she to fire several rockets at the opponent as the paratroopers start to fire. Sasha lands and grabs the opponent, finally shooting them through the head with her M4A1) Cole Briggs -Semi-Super Move: Briggs, Cop by Day, Executioner by Night (Cole shoots the opponent’s legs with his Taurus Judge and relentlessly beats them down with his burning crowbar, which burns the opponent too) -Super Move: At least I’ll see you more in hell... (Cole angrily revs up his motorcycle and runs over the opponent before doing a U-turn and crushing them and sending them back with his front wheel. Cole silently gets off of his motorcycle, showing with flames all over his body and his skeletal system showing. As the opponent gets up from the pain, Cole spins two of his chains into a infinity symbol, creating a fiery tornado that shreds and burns the victim alive) Greg Connor -Semi-Super Move: What goes far is way up close! (Greg locks in and fires his AWP at the opponent at any distance far from them. As the bullet strikes its target, Greg teleports and attacks them with his claws before grabbing and throwing them with his feet) -Super Move: Wolf of the Shadows (Greg howls and jumps at the opponent to slice them with his claws before teleporting into the air to grapple their neck with his knife-whip, dragging them upwards to have him attack the opponent more before biting their throat with his teeth. Greg finally gets his sniper rifle and performs a headshot at the opponent) Domingo Cassingo -Semi-Super Move: July's Fireworks en la casa! (Domingo gets a box of fireworks and ignites them into flying into and exploding the opponent) -Super Move: Temporada de Bombas (Domingo throws an explosive fireball at the opponent’s face and has a cheeky grin on his face, revealing a mortar that he launches at the opponent, exploding them more and bouncing them up to the air. Domingo then throws C4 beneath the opponent and detonates it, sending them higher. Domingo finally initiates his special ability, “Temporada de Bombas”, where he creates multiple bombs all around him and sends out all of them to destroy the opponent, with a cost of his stamina) Jordan Terrance -Semi-Super Move: Fight and Flight (Jordan goes onto his aircraft (doesn’t if he is on the aircraft) and creates three green following jets that before doing several stunts, the jets following, and fires a gatling gun at the opponent before having the jets to crash into the opponent) -Super Move: Beware my power. Green Lantern's Light! (Jordan charges up and blasts out a burst of power at the opponent. Now revealing his green glowing eyes and showing a matching aura, Jordan sends the opponent to space and summons several shooting stars and aircraft that crash into the opponent before Jordan appears in space now wearing a familiar green constructed suit, blasting powerful energy at the opponent’s face, causing everything to turn to white) Shirley Wilson -Semi-Super Move: Dangerous Power from Mysterious Pasts (Shirley reveals the Accursed Gem and shoots a powerful beam at the opponent, knocking them down) -Super Move: Dupont Purple Overdrive! (Shirley whips the opponent several with his Stand and entangles them, allowing him to send out Hamon to their body before pulling them closer to him, where he performs a barrage of punches at them, his hands wrapped in Dupont Purple) Annie Raye -Semi-Super Move: What's wrong? Too fast for you? (Annie dashes at the opponent with wind-like speed and throws several rock-covered punches at them. She then mockingly asks them if she’s going too fast before suffocating them by shooting water in the mouth and delivering a powerful fiery kick to the chest) -Super Move: Earth, Sea, Wind and Fire (Annie throws a boulder at the opponent, splashes them away with water, creates a tornado under their feet, or send out a wave of fire at them depending on which element she is. She then combines all of her element to create a rocky suit moved by the winds, filled with water to shoot with, and covered in fire for protection. Although it is a super move, this form is temporary and functions more as another form like a few characters instead of performing the usual lengthy attack against the opponent) Megan Bones -Semi-Super Move: Activating OverCharge! (Megan instantly fills her Healing Gun to generate an OverCharge effect to her and her partner, granting them temporary invincibility to attacks. On the other hand, Megan can transform her Healing Gun into a Machine Gun if she’s not closer to her partner, allowing her to fire piercing shots that are unblockable) -Super Move: Haven't I told you that I have a doctorate before? (Megan’s glasses conceal her eyes with blank whiteness as she smirks. A large brute then comes by to attack the opponent, revealed by Megan to be an unknown being created from the souls of 25 dead people and submerged in the material made to create the Healing Gun. The brute then slams the opponent multiple times on the floor before leaving, saying, “Puny god”) Harold Octavius -Semi-Super Move: YOU FOOOOOOOL!!! MY SUPERIOR SCIENCE OUTRANKS ALL OF YOUR GIMMICKS! (Octavius taunts the opponent with maniacal laughter and summons four electric pillars that continuously electrocute and trap the opponent) -Super Move: The Octopus Who Became Superior (Octavius shoots black tar out of his additional appendages, covering the opponent in it. He then uses one of his tentacles to drill through the opponent’s chest while emitting an electromagnetic field around their body, causing them to be attracted to the automatic attacking tentacles, damaging them more until they are wrapped in a laser webbing that creates a blast against them) Bob and Jerris Leedle -Semi-Super Move: TESTING!!! (Bob shoots the opponent’s knee with his suppressed shotgun while Jerris gathers a plenty of megaphones. The latter welds them together and places them on boxes for support, with Bob saying, “Testing”, on the megaphones, bursting the opponent’s eardrums and blasting them away) -Super Move: The Infamous Leedle Family Reunion (Bob charges at the opponent and places them on a headlock, with Jerris calling his whole family via the Bloodline Stone, summoning every relative here, including the dead people who appear as ghosts. The relatives, consisting of rednecks, farmers, hunters, mechanics, plumbers, and investors ready their guns, torches, arrows, pitchforks, scythes, knives, machines, tractors, trucks, and biplanes and restlessly assault the opponent while the brothers watch in pride drinking beer) Dexter Landry -Semi-Super Move: Dark Passenger's Delight (Dexter appears behind the opponent and stabs their neck with a syringe, causing them to black out before being stabbed in the chest by the nonchalant psychopath) -Super Move: Darkly Dreaming Dexter (Dexter maliciously grins at the opponent and summons his Dark Passenger to choke them, causing them to hallucinate several versions of Dexter with different weapons and utensil. The Dexters take turns beating the opponent violently before one Dexter with red eyes and a smiling mask holding a red chainsaw brutally dismembers the opponent into pieces, leaving behind a bloody mess) Thomas Einstein -Semi-Super Move: Level 5, goin' up! (Einstein upgrades his dispenser, teleporters, and sentry into “Level 5”, allowing him to restore health, stamina, and supplies, teleport in an instant and dodge attacks, and cause more damage to opponents respectively) -Super Move: Game On (Einstein slams giant metal robot boots onto his enemy, then he makes them into legs and then claps them with hands, then it forms a body, and then he hits them with the head, making a whole robot. Einstein jumps into the robot and generates a energy sword out of the robot’s hands. The robot then uses its sword to damage and destroy the opponent with several slashes) Wanda Kelen -Semi-Super Move: Dank Trap Beat (Wanda plays a 10 hour music video on her phone and dances to the beat, even having the opponent dance unwillingly regardless of how far they are from her. If Wanda is near the opponent, she performs a kick dance that breaks the enemy’s legs before kicking their head) -Super Move: One Hell of a Remix (Wanda traps the opponent on a neon colored panel and music starts to play. With multiple panels showing up, Wanda smiles and says, “Start”, before physically beating up the opponent to the rhythm, causing onomatopoeia, music notes, and flashes to occur. Wanda then finishes with a flip kick that sends the opponent flying upwards, but not before being flipped off by the musician gamer) Christopher Leon -Semi-Super Move: Fahrenheit 451 (Chris, still having his stoic and cynical look but burning with insanity, burns the victim alive with his flamethrower for 10 seconds before shooting 6 fireballs that explode on them) -Super Move: 1984, the "Joy in Magic" (Chris, his eyes darkening, feels a strain on his head before furiously glaring at the opponent. He then stabs his fingers into the opponent’s throat and sports a maniacal grin before everything turns into a jolly and magical land in Chris’ eyes. In this fantasy, Chris has a happy and friendly smile on his face and playfully dances with the opponent while little cherubs and happy people watch. After spinning them around, Chris plays his saxophone that shoots rainbows and fires a mini-confetti cannon on his hands, making the opponent laugh. He also gives them a large lollipop and blows large bubbles that make the opponent float away before they fly back down. In reality, Chris brutalizes the opponent with a shiv while dragging them around, uses his flamethrower at them while they spin and scream in pain, fire his triple-barreled shotgun to their stomach, swing his axe to their mouth, and throws explosive projectiles through their chest, sending the victim upward until they fall and get impaled by broken fence bars placed by Chris) Rick Ronalds -Semi-Super Move: Yeah? My entire buddy club's watching you the WHOLE time! (Rick fires his AR-15 at the opponent and reveals members of the Mexican drug cartel, all pissed at the opponent for masterminding Rick’s debts. Rick then walks from the opponent to leave them to their doom, having the cartel riddle the opponent with bullets) -Super Move: Believe me... You don't wanna piss me off... (Rick warns the opponent not to make him angry before flashing his eyes, now a dark purple, and turning into an animalistic, feral monster. A homicidal Rick slashes the opponent’s right arm, infecting it with a deadly virus, and stabs their abdomen with his spiked knuckles, drugging them and making them cry out in agony as the virus spreads further. Rick then claws the victim, unleashing the virus into their face, and mercilessly pummels them to death while they are eaten alive by the virus) Nora Lee -Semi-Super Move: There are two sides in one mind: contrasting, but balanced... (Nora emits a gray aura and uses her sword imbued with light to attack the opponent before sending out balls of dark energy that deprive the opponent of all of their senses, being only able to see, hear, smell, taste, and touch darkness for a period of time) -Super Move: Ancestors guide me! Summon your vanquishing form! (Nora’s left and right eyes turn white and black respectively as she begins to call her ancestors for help: to defeat the enemy. Thankfully enough, the spirits of her ancestors and loved ones arrive and greatly enhance her body, allowing her to use her chi to assault the enemy with her martial arts and weaponry before tapping their chakras, sending out a white blast of chi to come out) Walter King -Semi-Super Move: Heisenberg, the Danger Himself (Walter throws a bag of fulminated mercury at the opponent that knocks them down. He then throws a burning jug of hydrochloric acid that explodes on the opponent) -Super Move: The One Who Knocks (Walter activates a M60 mounted on his car that shoots down the opponent. The car appears and runs over and hooks the opponent before transforming into a mech that throws around the opponent multiple times and shoots fire at them before Walter uses a missile launcher to finish the opponent off) Kaden Kaskade -(Shining Emerald) Semi-Super Move: You're in my range... My homing missile's! (Kaden summons Shining Emerald to pummel the opponent and throwing them before launching a heart-shaped glass piece that slices through the opponent before going for their back, falling them fall forward) -(Shining Emerald) Super Move: I figured if I fixed you up first, it wouldn't be cowardly at all, right? (Kaden has Shining Emerald strikes the opponent, suddenly healing them to full health. Kaden swaggers at the opponent and questions if it wouldn’t be cowardly at all if he healed them. The opponent realizes what Kaden is about to do and screams in terror as Shining Emerald performs a prolonged barrage of punching at their face before blowing them away) -(Face-Insulted or Invincible) Semi-Super Move: You have a reason to say crap to my face, you asshole?! (An irrationally enraged Kaden punches the opponent with Shining E’s fist before pummeling them into submission, powerful enough to emit shockwaves) -(Face-Insulted or Invincible) Super Move: DORA! DORAAA!! DORARARARARARARARARARARA!!! (Kaden draws his Shining E to perform a fast punch to the enemy’s face. The enemy tries to attack, but Shining E slams their right arm and lands a powerful kick to their chest to send them flying. Shining E then drags the opponent back using its green healing substance and slams both of their arms into themselves using its fists. Kaden screams in anger as Shining E begins to brutally pummel the enemy until he finish them off with a powerful punch) Tsuo Koma -(Sound-Wave X1) Semi-Super Move: This is your punishment! 私の怒りを感じて！ (Tsuo has X1 to release blasts of sound that ruptures the opponent’s eardrums before throwing “Feel my rage!” in written Kanji and Hiragana at them, lowering their confidence and offensive attacks) -(Sound-Wave X2) Semi-Super Move: カブーム!!! (If the opponent strikes Tsuo, she glares at the opponent and reveals yellow, red, and orange Katakana sent out by X2 that reads “Kaboom!”, which explodes the opponent upon contact) -(Sound-Wave X3) Semi-Super Move: オーケー・マスター! レッツ・キル・ダ・ホー! BEEEEEETCH!!! (Tsuo calls in X3, who declares that she will “kill the ho” (the opponent) before immobilizing them with hypersonic attacks along with “Three Freeze”, making the opponent stuck the ground and unable to move for several seconds unless Tsuo goes far from the five-meter range at them) -(All Sound-Wave Forms) Super Move: Correction, my actions are words! (No matter what form Sound-Wave currently is, Tsuo summons Sound-Wave, transforming into the X Forms in order: X1 disorienting and pushing the opponent down with sonic waves, then X2 throwing multiple “Crash” sound effects that send the opponent upwards, and X3 using “Three Scream”, releasing a scream of damaging sound that decimates the opponent) Harris Caihong -Semi-Super Move: YOU LITTLE SH*T!!! (Harris has Mano A Mano use its right hand to eliminate a large amount of space downwards that is capable of damaging the opponent or sending them towards him. If sent, Mano A Mano performs a flurry of kicks at them before blasting them away with its left hand) -Super Move: YOU'RE NOT GOIN' ANYWHERE, ASSHOLE! (Mano A Mano erases space to send the opponent to Harris, who punches the opponent back. Mano A Mano continues its assault until it creates a portal that sucks both its User and opponent into a space-like dimension. Being the only person capable of surviving the dimension, Harris beats the opponent up with his Stand and pushes them into a meteor shower, which assaults the opponent until Harris creates another portal to bring him and the opponent back) Abrax Tiakken -(ELO) Semi-Super Move: How about a little more?! (Abrax lights his cigar with electricity and summons ELO to generate 1.21 gigawatts of electricity from its integrated generator, electrocuting the opponent in both soul and body) -(Motorcycle) Semi-Super Move: Stand down, MOFOs!! (Abrax flashes his sunglasses and runs over the opponent with his motorcycle multiple times, using the spiky currents on his wheels to electrocute and stun them) -(ELO and Motorcycle) Super Move: I've been in past, present, and future, so what's the rush? (Abrax throws his electric knife at the opponent’s chest and uses his motorcycle to ram them before having ELO grab them. Now speeding at 88 mph, Abrax and the opponent at various time periods ranging from minutes to the past and future, causing multiple Abraxs to appear and use their ELOs to attack the opponent. The original Abrax then jumps with his motorcycle and pummels the opponent with ELO) Alexa Martinez -Semi-Super Move: Situation Normal: All Fouled Up (Alexa has Bad Company II call for an airstrike, which has the planes drop down a volley of bombs at the opponent) -Super Move: All units, ONE, TWO, THREE, FIRE!!! (Alexa shoots the opponent with BCII and orders all units to attack them. The opponent is then pushed into a mine, damaging their right leg, but not before getting shot in the arms with several missiles. With the opponent in a weak spot, BCII engulfs the opponent with its weaponry, causing a massive explosion) Category:Blog posts